


Size Matters

by Get Dunked On (LittleKnownArtist)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 14:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12559272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/Get%20Dunked%20On
Summary: Sans has been noticing some things since moving into the Ruins. Namely, what a conscientious woman Toriel seems to be. She keeps stools all around her house, so that he doesn't have to struggle to reach anything, but at the same time...he worries that she doesn't take him seriously, because of his short stature. He gets the impression that sometimes, sometimes she thinks of him as a kid, and he is far from that.





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Not spooky but Happy Halloween anyways.

When you were under a meter and a half tall, everything seemed hard to get to. A year ago, he used to use that as an excuse to get out of doing dishes, loading the washing machine, even using the stove. Sans had Papyrus do most of those things, since the stepstools would mysteriously vanish from the house so often. He had never really been bothered by his overall size, and actually used it as an excuse to be lazy.

But…Papyrus wasn’t around anymore…well…it had been quite a while since he had been in a position to be lazy. Toriel was an exceptionally conscientious woman, well aware her countertops, ceilings, cabinets–well, everything–were higher than most. She had stepstools all over her house. He suspected she had kept them around for when human filt– _kids_ had fallen down here. He couldn’t come to feel anything warm towards humans, after the last one had fucking _decapitated_ his brother. Did they even know the mind continues to work for a couple minutes after one’s head is cut off? Papyrus had to have been in excruciating pain, and without the need for lungs, he had used his last minute of consciousness to tell that human that he still…Papyrus deserved so much better. So, so much better.

Toriel must have noticed the darkening of his expression as he dried the plate he was holding. She turned off the water and said his name softly. Sans looked up to the tall monster at the sink. She was so…she had such a big heart, an easy-to-read face, and Sans could tell how much his moods worried her. She had her own moods, sometimes, and he would rather not put any more stress on her. He sent her what he hoped appeared as a warm smile–what with his skeletal grin.

“i was thinkin’ it’s been a while since i had pizza,” he lied, “y'ever made a pizza?”

Her brows raised as she went to drying her hands. She had such delicate markings against her soft and otherwise pristine white fur. Dark grey along her brows, and a barely noticeable dappling of grey near the bottoms of her ears, and softer still along her muzzle. The slight contrast of color made her face so very intriguing when it changed expressions like that.

“Oh. Well. It has been a while. If you could look up a recipe on your phone, we will see about it for dinner, if you would like?” her ruby red eyes met white eyelights as she returned the smile, almost hesitantly.

“yeah, i can do that.”

His tone was his low and relaxed as usual, as far as he could tell, but Toriel didn’t look wholly convinced, flashing a dubious note before she nodded and began to stack the dishes he had dried. He still couldn’t quite get to the top shelves. Not unless he used magic or physically climbed up on top of the counter. He stepped off the stool to give her room to get to the cupboard behind him.

Even on a stool, he only reached her shoulder and now she flashed a smile down at him not unlike a mother would a child. Of course, he’d always had someone to take care of him. Whether it was…picking him up from the bar at two in the morning or making sure he’d eaten a vegetable once in a while or even finishing chores which were a tad difficult for him to complete on his own. It was ridiculous. He wasn’t a child, despite his size. As lazy as he was, he didn’t want her of all people to view him like a child or a–

Why her, specifically?

Sans wondered this as he yawned, hefting the shopping basket onto the conveyer. It was just easiest for Toriel to send him out shopping in the small Snowdin grocer than trying to scrounge around the Ruins for the proper ingredients or good substitutes. This job he could do. A brother to the Bunny sisters greeted him at the checkout, pleased to see him out and about for once, as little time as he spent in Snowdin nowadays. Sans was sure that he said something moderately offensive about getting his lazy pelvis off the couch, but Sans’ mind was elsewhere. He just wanted to pay for his groceries and get back home. Er. To Tor–hell, it was his home now. He wanted to get back to Toriel.

 

* * *

“Perhaps we could have a cake tonight?” Toriel inquired. Sans tore his eyes from the swaying hem of her dress near his knee to look up at the woman beside him. He had to crane his neck to see her smile. God. When she was truly happy, her smile was beautiful, more brilliant than he imagined the sun to be. Her red eyes were bright, and the tips of her fangs peeked out further under her lip. Her lips looked soft. Everything about her was soft, from the gentle lines of her fur, the flesh of her palms when she occasionally touched his shoulder, the velvet texture of the long ears which he had gotten to touch on a rare occasion.

Wait. She’d asked a question, hadn’t she?

Uh. Uhh…cake! Cake. That’s right. His face felt a tad warm.

He looked down at the jar of snails he held. Snail pie wasn’t as bad as it sounded but…

“what kind of cake?” he asked.

“I was thinking that I have never before made a red velvet cake. I think I have a recipe for that.” She clasped the door handle to let them back inside the house.

“heh. red velvet sounds nice.” he had half a mind to say something about how he’d just been thinking of velvet, but that would definitely be pushing it. She didn’t need to know how much he liked the texture of her fur against his bare bones. _Phalanges_. Specifically, _phalanges_. Not anything weird like his _ischium_.

Wait. Stop that. Why even go _there_?

Stay focused.

“i kinda did miss my birthday this year,” he chuckled a bit. He halted when he heard a gasp from behind him.

"Oh! Sans, you did not tell me! When was your birthday?"

Sans blinked. Toriel's brows were knit together.

"uh. like three weeks ago? it's really not importa--"

"It is though," Toriel interrupted. "I can't believe I did not ever ask." She set her hand against her face in thought.

"well. it just never came up in conversation. 'sides...I uh..." he scratched the back of his skull, "don' really remember the last few birthdays too well..." He mumbled the last bit. He wasn't a blackout drunk. Not really. Except maybe when it was his birthday and everyone was buying him drinks which uh...he could have refused but uh...

"Then we will celebrate tonight if that is alright with you?" She took a step towards him, as if she was truly waiting on a response.

"ok." it was just cake either way, wasn't it?

 

Oh. And wine apparently.

"yeah, so my teacher would always be like 'it's a girl's handwriting,' and i'd get embarrassed, cuz i knew it was always my paper. still never took the time to actually write my name." Sans smiled when she covered her mouth, trying to not to laugh at his expense. Well, he wouldn't have told that story if he didn't want her to laugh. She had a great laugh. Sometimes she squeaked and if he got her rolling she had a slight snort. She'd always look embarrassed, but unable to stop laughing at that point. She looked so beautiful when she laughed, and in those moments, he wanted nothing more than to make her happy like that.

"That is awful," she said at last, as her giggles died down.

"yeah well," he picked his wine up, "seventh grade was quite a while ago." He gave a wink before taking another drink. He pulled the glass away to look at it.

"y'know, i'm more of a cheap beer guy myself, but this is good, especially along with frosting."

Toriel rolled her eyes, smiling softly.

"Well, it is cheap wine, but it is what I prefer." She paused, looking carefully over Sans as he started to pour another glass.

"Sans, do be careful not to drink too much. I would hate to have you getting sick for any reason," she warned

Sans lifted a brow ridge. Sick from too much wine?

"eh. i'm old enough to know how to hold my liquor, let aline sone wine. ain't gotta worry about that, tori." He clinked his glass against hers lightly, before taking another sip. Toriel chuckled lightly in reply.

"Oh, and how old are you?" She asked, smiling whimsically.

"ah. yeah, big three-oh this year. i remember when i used to think thirty was old." He chuckled.

"Ah. Oh..." Her brow furrowed in confusion. Sans squinted.

"is uh, somethin' wrong, tori?"

Toriel absentmindedly tapped her fingertips against her glass.

"No, I am just...well, this probably sounds silly, but I thought you were a bit younger than that."

Sans resisted the urge to throw her a bewildered expression, instead choosing to make fun of this situation.

"look damn good for my old age, huh? y'know chefs'll say age _crepes_ up on you." He shoved a bite if cake into his mouth and smirked around the fork. Tori didn't seem to notice. He blinked with the fact her expression hadn't changed. What was she thinking about?

"unless it's something else? tori. heya?"

She blinked a few times, refocusing her eyes on his face.

"Oh, I am sorry for the assumption that..."

"what? didja think i was like a kid or something? you wouldn't have let me have wine if you thought i was a kid," he laughed at his own suggestion. Tori's face dropped with some sort of realization. That she had thoughtlessly let him partake in--

"ya did, didn't you? you thought i was a kid this entire—c'mon tori. really?" that would explain the way she looked at him. Every ounce of affection that didn't seem to match his—it was affection. It wasn't the sort he felt towards her. (Wait, what kind of affection did he feel for her?) Hers was motherly. Whether she saw him as a literal child, or just a very young adult who didn't...that's why she was okay picking up after him. She didn't hold him to the responsibility she would her equal (besides the whole former queen thing).

"Oh, Sans, please. I did not wish to upset—"

"ah...i ain't upset," he waved he off, taking another sip--well, glug--of wine before continuing.

"i just wanna let you know i'm a grown-ass man. have been for a while. grown enough to drop out of a master's program, and do nothing but work dead-end jobs and sit around telling jokes for half a decade."

He sighed.

"just cuz i'm like the size of a kid..." an idea came to mind and before he could tell himself off it, he was clutching her hand.

"stand up."

"S-sans?" Toriel looked incredibly nervous and perhaps even a little embarrassed at the turns of conversation.

"up," he said, getting out of his chair and lifting her hand off the table. She flashed him a look that was now more puzzled than nervous. She stood up beside the skeleton. Sans climbed into her chair, then up onto the table, still grasping her hand. He squeezed firmly and pulled her by the hand more towards the edge of the table he stood on, now looking down at her for the first time where her horns came up to his chin.

"i look more like a grown-up man from here, eh?" he asked, grinning. Her expression was almost blank, save for the slightest tough of surprise. He looked down to where he held her hand--it's size dwarfing his own. He could fit both of his hands in hers.

"i'm not the best at explaining shit," he mumbled. Yup. He wrapped his other hand around hers and his thin white bones still looked small compared to her great fuzzy paws. Very suddenly, the stupidity of his actions came crashing down over him. About the time his teeth made gentle contact with the back of her hand. It was a kiss.

His eye sockets snapped open wide and he yanked his head back.

Why the hell had he done that? Done any of this?! He wasn't even drunk yet, and that would be a ridiculous notion even if he was. Alcohol only encourages the thoughts one has already had sober. He couldn't explain this.

Shit. She was definitely blushing brightly under the thin white fur of her face. It made her look very pink.

"ah. that was. uhh..." he looked off to the side before pulling his hand out of hers and promptly scrambling off her kitchen table.

"Sans. I--"

"sorry. that was stupid. guess i'm more of a _lightweight_ than i thought." he turned back towards her, still edging away from her with backwards steps and refusing to meet her eyes. He could still tell that she was blushing.

"cuz, you know. not even 30 pounds." That. Was probably the worst joke he'd attempted...well, this week anyway. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Are you...going to bed already?" Toriel had lifted her hand, the one he had kissed, to press against her chest as Sans had edged backwards into the hall.

"yeah. you know me. always _bone tired_. and now a, uh, a bit drunk and stupid and yep. better sleep this off. night tori." Toriel didn't try to stop him as he spun and ever-so-slowly walked to his room. He looked back before he opened the door, Toriel just standing there, staring at the table with the leftover cake on it.

Welp.

 

* * *

Things were a little better by the morning, but Sans still felt like shit for how he had acted. He'd really...really fucked up, hadn't he? There was certainly no denying his...admiration for her anymore, not from himself anyways. He was a good liar, but not that good. He just...well, he knew this sort of thing could be detrimental to a friendship, but it didn't have to be. It definitely didn't have to be.

Toriel had knocked on his door, asking if he wanted breakfast, like she did most mornings. He'd already been up and thinking about last night for at least half an hour so instead of just calling out, he came to answer his bedroom door. Standing there was Toriel, but she wasn't smiling like usually. Not a real smile, anyway. Her lips were curled up, but in her eyes was nervousness. The second his eyelights caught her red eyes, she looked away. She held out a full glass of water.

"oh. thanks tori," he said, taking the glass from her.

"god, i uh. you're always really thoughtful." He took a gulp of water. He didn't need it. He hadn't drank nearly enough to leave him with the kind of hangovers he was used to, but he would stick with that story, too damn embarrassed to explain that he'd put his dirty shoes on her table and fondled her hand basically sober.

Her smile shifted. A little more genuine.

Their conversation started up slowly at breakfast, but picked up about halfway through Sans' second piece of toast. It had rained from the surface last night, trickling down past the stalactites and through the single open fissure in the ruins. Everything smelled fresher and cleaner than it had in a while and Toriel seemed please about it.

Soon enough Toriel was trying to get Sans to leave, off to his hotdog stand in the waterfall location. He'd been able to open a second one since there wasn't really a royal guard to tiptoe around and police illegal businesses anymore. Gave him something to do during the day. Well, gave him a new place to nap during the day. As much as he'd like to do nothing more than stick around Tori catching bugs and telling jokes all day, he'd like a little money around for stuff that was unavailable in the ruins.

He sighed halfway through his 'shift'. They were going to be okay, weren't they? Tori seemed to be almost back to normal when he had found her raking leaves that afternoon. There was still enough tension in the air to remind him that he was a bit of an idiot, but it was okay.

That night he'd tried to clean up a little better than usual. He didn't really have anything to prove, but he wasn't a little kid to be looked after. He had gotten away with that with Papyrus and again with Toriel, but he was thirty damn years old. It was well past time for him to start adulting and taking care of himself...at least clearing the table and attempting to sweep.

* * *

It was a few nights later when he got up for a midnight snack that he realized he was out of ketchup in the fridge. He always kept a spare bottle in the cupboard. Tired and lazy, but still kind of hungry, he used magic to open the cupboard door. He never really had that great of control when he was half asleep so the door slammed open with a loud clatter. He winched, listening for signs that he might have woken his housemate.

When he heard nothing, he sighed and looked up into the cupboard. He spotted what may have been ketchup way in the back of the top shelf. He couldn't risk getting it down with magic and knocking several other bottles and cans over in the process, so he braced his hands on the edge of the too-high counter and hopped up onto it.

He stood on his knees, rifling through the contents of the cabinet until he wrapped his hand around--

Not ketchup.

He heard the floor creak a bit before he heard the quiet voice call his name.

"What are you doing?" Toriel asked, rubbing her eye.

"midnight snack?"

"On the counter?"

Sans hummed.

"ketchup sans-wich. i can't reach the cupboards any other way."

"Oh. No, no. I've put the Ketchup with the potatoes, so you could reach it." She took a step forward, sliding one of the drawers open and pulling the unopened bottle of ketchup out. She handed it to Sans who sat down on the edge of the counter with it.

"oh, i, uh. thanks tori. you're always really thoughtful."

Toriel's smile drooped a bit, remembering something. Sans felt tension again, like he hadn't had to feel in a few days. Toriel looked at her hands.

Crap. _Crap_.

"Sans, I never did get to fully explain myself the other night."

"tori, you ain't gotta--"

"Sans, please. Let me..." she sighed.

"I know I...well...I want to apologize for for...I will admit that I do have...a habit of mothering people. I never meant to make you feel as though I were treating you like a child. It is in my nature to...well, nurture. You say I am thoughtful, but I never considered that I may be making you uncomfortable." She wrung her hands in the front of her nightdress.

"Your voice is rather low to be a teenager's. I had assumed you were grown," she said, "Just do know that I certainly...have never seen you as a...child."

Sans felt a nervous energy in his bones coming on. Her tone might be hinting at...he didn't want to jump to conclusions...

"Certainly not. I've always felt...differently towards you." She looked away. Was she implying that she'd had...a certain set of...feelings for him? And he hadn't caught on? He was slipping.

"but i'm definitely the size of a little kid." he set the bottle beside him, "i dunno. thought maybe you couldn't help think of me--"

"Sans," she said, her tone suddenly firm. He went stiff when he was suddenly picked up under the humeri and lifted off the counter. He went limp a second later. Tori sure was strong.

Wait. Shit. No, he was only like 13 kilograms. He was just tiny.

"Size does not matter. It is what you do with it that matters." She lifted him to her eye level.

Did she just? That was an all-too-common innuendo, right?

Yep. She was smirking. She definitely wanted the D. She wouldn't be too disappointed that the only 'd' he had to offer was _'Distal Phalanges_ ' would she? His cheekbones were no doubt flaring with magic, but he was grinning wider than normal.

"h-hey. so uh. i gotta ask. what are we?" he just wanted to confirm that they were on the same page. He reached up to brush his knuckles against the soft, flat fur of her ear. He held her gaze then, and her face looked about as warm as his then.

"We are...whatever you would like, I suppose." Sans shut his eyes briefly as she leaned forward, nuzzling the top of his head.

"i was kinda wondering what you wanted." He stroked down her ear again as she pulled away.

"What I want...is you. If you would have me?"

She said that with a question and Sans had to chuckle.

"i'm okay with that." She smiled, pulling him closer to her. The feeling of her warmth through the fabric of her nightdress was wonderful and comforting. It soothed any trace of anxiety he might have had in the past few days. He closed his eye sockets again as her face dipped forward, this time meeting against his teeth.

He couldn't quite kiss her back like a fleshy monster, but his other hand came to cup her jaw and he applied a little pressure. She pulled a little away for a few milliseconds, but she was right back with a second and a third. Sans tilted his head and nibbled a bit on her lips, then he opened his mouth and let his tongue trace her lip, tentatively. He hadn't really kissed someone like this since his junior year of college, and his then boyfriend of maybe a week had become unnerved that Sans was being too forward. Sorry guy. Not a lot he could figure without lips. He was typically too lazy to figure relationships out, so that's where he landed.

Tori was being a little more receptive and Sans very nearly gasped when he felt her tongue pressing his back. Yeah. Yeah, this was good. She squeezed his ribs a little and the pressure against her curves felt so so nice. The hand on her ear moved to twist into the collar of her nightdress, pulling him in further.

* * *

How'd he even end up in this position. And so quickly? Lying beneath her on her large mattress, completely nude and with her gently sucking on his tongue. Not that he was complaining. Her fur was warm and his bones felt hot where her fingertips drifted across them. His left hand took hold of one of her ears, thumbing through the short velvety fur. Soft. Everything about her was soft, a _hard_ contrast from the unyielding nature of his own body. The fur on her ears, and the way her flesh pressed into his bones, molded around those bones.

She pulled out of the kiss and leaned back up on her hands. She towered over him, his feet only hitting between her calves in this position. He had so little mass, all thirteen kilos of nothing but calcium carbonate, phosphate, collagen, and magic. She could so easily hurt him, even accidentally, but he knew she wouldn't. He trusted her. She was careful. Even more careful than she probably even needed to be, but she cared about him so deeply.

Her smile before she dipped her head again made his soul burn. Her ruby red eyes were half lidded but behind them those eyes were sparkling with promises that nearly prepared him for the swipe of her tongue against his sternum.

He didn't mean to let out a needy whine, but he did anyway. Her fingers found their way between his ribs to stroke across them slowly as her tongue drug firmly, wetly, over his sternum. One hand slid into his thoracic cavity and pressed along the underside of his sternum, in time with her tongue.

"fuck-k-k..." he groaned deeply. He heard her chuckle at this. That sound made him happy as well as embarrassed. He looked down. Toriel had closed her eyes, and was clearly enjoying herself. Her other hand also slipped out from between his ribs to trail along his spine, tracing along each vertebra.

"t-tori," Sans bit his tongue when her mouth lifted from his chest. Her hand splayed across his sacrum, fingertips playing delicately around the holes in it. Sans became a little nervous. There were some things that he couldn't help and one of them was--

Toriel's face dipped once again, tongue reaching out to play along his iliac crests and trailing down. He didn't have lungs, so why his breathing became unstable he'd maybe think about the next time he cared, but he couldn't care about much more than her tongue leaving teasing strokes across his ischium and then his pubic symphysis.

Shit. Oh that felt good. His hands were thoroughly tangled in the sheets now, tugging to try and ground himself. The hand within his thoracic cavity had made it down to his ilium and she held him still and her tongue's stroking got firmer.

Oh yeah. That was definitely a moan. Oops. Better than whimpering and whining though. Maybe. For now. God her tongue was warm and firm and this felt so good. If she went on like this...

Oh no.

"h-to-tori," he attempted.

That little spike of realization managed to kill a little of the pleasure, but the hands on his spine and hip squeezed. It still felt really good.

"to-tor-wa-" he released the sheets and instead set his hands onto her horns. He wrapped around and gently urged her to look up at him. She blinked, closing her mouth then reopening it to ask what was wrong.

"i _goat_ to tell ya. this is amazing and all, but i'm pretty one-and-done. i'd rather this go on longer than two minutes, you know?"

He swallowed thickly with her smile--an interesting feat for a skeleton.

"What do you..." she trailed off to reframe her question, "where should we begin?"

"c'mere." The hands still wrapped around her horns lifted away and instead drifted to the sides of her face, brushing along her ears. With the gentle pressure of his hands, she crawled back up his body to where his hands pulled her back to kissing. She lay beside him and closed her eyes. His left hand traced her neck as her right found purchase in his ribs. Not stroking, just resting.

His weren't. They stroked down her shoulders, finding it momentarily amusing how her fur laid flat if brushed in one direction and stuck up awkwardly in the others. She seemed to find it funny as well, since she pulled from him to laugh.

"Sans, what are you doing?"

"sorry, tori. didn't mean to _rub you the wrong way_."

Toriel snorted. Sans chuckled in return, ducking his head down to nuzzle into the fur of her neck. She sighed, even as his hands travelled down further on her, squeezing experimentally. She was so soft--like most fleshy monsters, but her skin and fur gave in a way he hoped to identify as uniquely Toriel. Her fingers pulled out of his ribs and rose to his scapula when his face sunk further down on her, between her breasts.

He couldn't exactly say he was a boob man, but her breasts were definitely nice and soft...he found it interesting how the exposed skin's texture changed when he brushed his thumb over a nipple. He pressed his teeth against her breast, leaving a little love bite before drawing his tongue down over that exposed bit of skin.

It was soft, but Tori definitely let out a quiet sigh as he rolled his tongue along the nipple. His eyelights flicked up. She held her bottom lip gently between her teeth, the corners drawn into a little smile. Her eyes were directed away, but Sans didn't mind. It had been a while for both of them. Her immensely longer, since her last partner had been her husband, and they had been split up for at least a decade before he was even born. Granted, his mistake of a drunken fling with that rabbit immediately upon settling in Snowdin didn't count for much...it was just like riding a bike...right?

Just like riding a bike. Like riding a bike. Like riding a bike.

Toriel laughed. He felt her hand leave his ribs and lift to stroke the side of his skull with her knuckles.

"I would not say it is quite like that, as each person has different preferences, but there is no reason to be concerned, Sans."

Shit. Did he seriously say that out loud? He couldn't help but snort. It was embarrassing, sure, but of all weird things to mumble during sex...

"yeah, yeah," he mumbled, leaning his head into the soft paw which caressed it. Her fur was soft along her sides too as he petted it down. He pushed a femur between her legs, muttering "alright now," barely loud enough for her to catch. Her hand pulled away from his skull to rest beside her head.

There wasn't an ounce of hesitation as her leg bent and he held the inner side of her thigh. The fur here was even softer, but things were definitely going to get weird if he spent the whole night petting her fur...that sounds more like aftercare. He pressed a skeleton kiss to the inside of one knee as he encouraged her to bend the other.

Her hips raised so that she could adjust her position. Sans raked his eyelights back over her form, loving every soft, fuzzy inch of her. Her eyes were on him, half lidded, and complementing the lazy smirk she wore. He grinned back, then looked to where his hand had been stroking--okay, petting--the fur of her thigh. His hand drifted between her legs, where she was so, so warm and very wet.

She was definitely, uh, ready to go. Sans licked over his teeth, brushing his fingertips upwards and back down. He slowly pushed his middle finger inside, which earned a slightly louder exhale than Toriel's previous. He slipped a second finger in just as easily, spreading them before curling them inside her. Her legs tensed and he looked up to meet her eyes again. She quickly averted hers, biting her lip, but holding that smile.

His thumb pressed a few circular motions against her clit after his third finger sunk into her, pushing smoothly in and out. He didn't have any flesh, so his Phalanges were thin. If he wanted, he doubted he'd have trouble getting his whole ha--

Nope. Save that for a more adventurous night ( _assuming this wasn't going to be a one-time deal_ ). He wanted her verbal consent before he tried that, and he didn't really have the guts to ask for that tonight.

"Oh my," she said, trying not to giggle. Sans tilted his head, pausing the stroking to instead spread and curl his fingers again.

"you're not laughing AT me, are ya?"

"Oh, no," she said, covering her mouth and meeting his gaze. Her eyes showed that she was smiling.

"It is just...your joints. They feel..."

Sans' face heated.

"s'not _bad_ , right?" that might feel a little weird to a woman, now that he thought about it.

"Not at all. Different. And pretty...interesting, I would say." Sans blinked. Toriel's blush must have been pretty bad to show through her fur. 'Interesting' good, not 'interesting' bad, it would seem.

"know what else is interesting? magical skele _tongues_."

With that, his head dipped and he replaced his thumb with the tip of his tongue, pressing firmly then flicking over that little bit of flesh.

"Ohh..." Toriel sighed. He wrapped his free arm around her thigh, pressing the flat of his tongue against her now. He resumed pushing inside with his fingers, faster this time, in tandem with gentle swirling and lapping of his tongue.

Toriel was immediately gasping and wriggling her hips. He made a potentially stupid decision, pulling his slick fingers away from her to wrap that arm around her other thigh, like its counterpart. Toriel made an unhappy noise.

"Wha? Sa~ans..."  she nearly whined.

"shhh...I got you..." he told her before swiping his tongue up the length of her folds. He pushed his tongue inside her, stroking long the slick walls. He then swiped back up to continue paying attention to her clit.

"Please..." she whimpered. Sans smirked, but continued as he had been, laving the length of her folds intermittently between lapping and swirling his tongue around that bead of nerve endings directly over her own pubic symphysis.

"Please...pleasepleaseplease." He wanted to say something about how he was doing this to _please_ her, but he thought better of it. He looked up, for which the angle wasn't the best to see her face, but he could see that one of Tori's hands was gripping her breast and the other was pressed to her belly. Her head lifted and—

Fuck, that was nice. She looked so sweet with her brows knit together, slightly upturned. She was watching him through just a slit of one eye, lips parted, cute fangs fully exposed. The skeleton was good at reading faces, and he loved this expression on her, she was thoroughly enjoying herself.

"Sa...ns..." she whimpered as she met his gaze with her one open eye.

He felt a pleasant chill run down his spine, hearing is name in her sweet voice like that—needy and...and...he didn't even know what else besides the fact that he liked it. He swiped his tongue a little more firmly and she threw her head back again.

Her hips canted, and he pressed his hands more firmly into her legs. He wasn't anywhere near physically strong enough to hold her down, but he just wanted to get a better grip. She was so much larger than him, he couldn't hold a candle to her sheer strength, although his magic was astonishingly good provided a decent meal and rest.

He felt her hand on his skull again, trying to grip or press his face closer to her, he couldn't tell, but it probably meant she was close. What was that thing again with the alphabet? Wait no, that was stupid. He'd already come this far without those old tricks. That would be a step backwards.

He didn't have too long to think about it, just focusing little more on getting her off before she did exactly that with a gasp and a soft moan. The pressure she was putting on his skull was a little uncomfortable but he kept his tongue moving until her hand dropped away with a shaky "Th-that's enough..."

He released her legs and sat back on his ankles, watching her catch her breath. Eyes closed, chest heaving, fur slightly mussed, one hand curled over her head, the other resting across her belly—she was beautiful. Sans wiped his mandible on the back of his hand and stared down at the mess they had made ( _her mess, but he helped_ ) of the fur of her legs with a lighthearted chuckle. What a gorgeous mess he had reduced his great boss monster to.

"Sans..." she breathed as she opened her eyes. Suddenly, he knew she planned on making a quivering mess out of him, too.

"Come here," she said, but Sans was already in motion up towards her. She drug him the rest of the way up and into a kiss. She said something against is teeth. It didn't like that she had thanked him until her tongue was back in his mouth and it was too late for him to protest, that this wasn't some favor for her. He had been dying to do that for a week ( _or if he were honest with himself, about a month after entering the Ruins_ ).

Her hands palmed over his rib cage again.

"Tell me what to do," she muttered as her muzzle drifted down to kiss at his cervical vertebrae.

Sans quirked a brow ridge, even as he tipped his head back and squinted his eye sockets.

"what you were doing earlier was great. you seem to know your way around a skeleton."

"I will have you know, you are the first and only skeleton to join me in bed..."

"you sure? no steamy skeletal secrets in your closet?" he chuckled, but it came out as more of a moan with the long swipe of her tongue down his neck and collarbone.

"Then that would be a skeleton in the closet, not the bed," she countered.

"ah yeah, well...mn...tori, my sternum is a...a good start." Toriel smiled. The sternum was...the breastbone, in the center of the chest. She let her hand brush against every rib before reaching the bottom of his ribcage and rubbing back up along his sternum. He took a deep, unnecessary breath and let it out with a contented sigh.

"the underside is, uh, best," he instructed. She clamped her teeth gently around his collarbone as she turned her hand over and reached inside his chest. She had noticed that he had hidden his SOUL earlier when he had first taken his shirt off. Normally, skeletons had theirs sitting in their chest, as many monsters keep theirs, but she could understand how vulnerable that must be, without the containment of flesh. It did not offend her that he felt nervous, or had hidden it out of habit. That wasn't needed for most monsters unless they wanted to guarantee a child be conceived.

Hard Phalanges gripped her arm then, shifting her focus from where the man's SOUL might be, to making him feel good. She pressed firmly along his sternum and repeated her actions from earlier, licking along with the motion of her hand. Sans groaned openly, his other hand touching the soft side of her face.

"tori...i kinda, wanna...my sacrum and my ischium are uh..." His eye sockets opened.

"do you know the names of those?" he asked.

"No, but I can make an educated guess," she replied. Her hand fell onto his pubic symphysis, squeezing gently.

"h-hell yeah you can." He took a deep breath, letting his small hand fall over hers. Toriel watched him as he pressed her fingertips into rubbing long certain parts of the bone until he groaned at let his hand fall to his side. He laid back and let her lick and rub his sternum and the bines in his pelvis until a minute later, she stopped. He looked at her as quizzically as he could manage in his foggy state and noticed that Toriel was...

She was touching herself. Two of her fingers were pushed inside her, and before he had a chance to ask if she would rather he do that, she pulled those fingers out. Covered in slick, she pressed her fingers back to him, and he remembered the value of lubricant as she stroked over his pubic arch with renewed vigor.

"oh god, tori," he whimpered and curled in on himself, pressing his face against her neck now.

"Feel good?"

He made an affirming noise.

"I am glad." She kissed the top of his skull. He wrapped his arms around her, clinging onto her almost desperately, moaning into her fur. For as soft-spoken of a monster that Sans was, it was only somewhat surprising that he was louder as a lover. She didn't know what gave her the impression that he might be, but she quite enjoyed the muffled moans and whimpers he wasn't able to hold in.

"holy fuck. jesus fucking--shit," Sans started whimpering, followed by some very curious swears Toriel could only grasp the meaning of since is speech became somewhat garbled. She ducked her head down to lave her tongue back over his neck. He groaned.

"nnn...!" he whined after a few more seconds before Toriel felt his small body shudder in her grasp, punctuated by a low grunt as his body trembled before it went stiff and still. She slowed her hand as she felt his body loosen up, becoming limp soon after. He let go of her sides, allowing his hands to fall against the bed.

She left a little love bite on his neck, then a kiss against his skull. She lifted herself away from Sans, peering down at the contented look on his face.

"Sans?" she asked.

He opened his eye sockets with a wider grin--a thoroughly satisfied grin. Still smiling, she watched his eyelights dim and disappear before he closed his eye sockets...

He was...

Asleep? Already? He hadn't been kidding about being down for the count after a single orgasm. He really was one of those men, but at least he was good enough to recognize that of himself.

Toriel giggled. She curled her hands under him and carefully pulled him into her embrace.

* * *

Sans awoke in an uncomfortable position. He wanted to go back to sleep but he opened one eye to inspect his surroundings, since this did not smell like his bed, and he wondered where he had fallen asleep this time. He was surprised to see ruby ryes and white fur greeting him.

"Oh. I did not mean to wake you." Toriel set Sans completely down and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"where ya goin'," Sans slurred, before clearing the sleepy rasp out of his voice. He blinked.

"glad to know that wasn't just a really good dream." He grinned at Toriel, who stood up at the side of the bed, still nude. That was a nice thing to wake up to, mussed fur, bedhead and all. She smiled in turn.

"I was thinking I should..." she looked slightly downwards, remembering how her fur had dried like that, "clean up before breakfast. It is still very early if you would like to go back to sleep."

Sans rolled onto his back, about ready to agree to that but...he sat up.

"hang on. i uh..." he held out his hand, and suddenly, a white shape drifted down from somewhere, floating an inch above his palm. His SOUL.

"i want you to know i uh. hid it out of habit, last night. not cuz i was worried about you uh...not cuz i didn't want you to see it." He lifted his hand, offering it to her. Her lips were parted slightly as she sat back down on the bed. She cupped her hands together allowing Sans to deposit his SOUL, his _everything_ into her hands. It floated slightly, and although it did not touch her, she felt the warmth and swirling magic emanating from it. Cyan and yellow made up the biggest energies. Oh. Yellow. Why would poor Sans ever need to use Justice? Let alone have it as developed as this?

"i uh...i really do love you. i trust you, so i definitely don't want there to be any doubt in that."

"I see. Thank you, so, so much, Sans." She passed the glowing white shape back to the skeleton, and he pushed it back into his chest cavity, shining from behind his ribs. He noticed her confused expression and answered her unspoken question.

"i hide it in my skull. 'bout the only place i can hide it if you think about it, heh."

He scratched the back of his skull.

"so uh, what do we do from here?"

"Our relationship?" Toriel asked to clarify.

"yeah, i mean. does this uh, change anything? what should i call you? are we dating, except we haven't been on any dates?"

Toriel touched a paw to her chin.

"I suppose I would be comfortable saying you are my partner now? A permanent romantic and domestic partner?"

"sounds good to me," Sans shrugged.

"And as for changes...yes I would hope that..." she trailed off to see if Sans would react. He still wore that neutral grin, but his eyes looked...hopeful?

"That more hugs and the occasional kiss are in order." She leaned closer to Sans.

"just occasional?"

"Or more." She smiled wider as Sans leaned forward to give her a soft peck with his teeth.

She kissed him again before getting back up to bathe.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* Started off a size kink fic, ended...I don't even know? It's really longer than I wanted. Sorry I glossed over Sans' part at the end. So uh, to have a skeleween or not to, that is the question.


End file.
